Flonne's Fairytale Storybook
by OverlordMao
Summary: Flonne has stumbled to a magical book and started reading fairytales,unaware that her friends got sucked in to the story. Will they survive?
1. The Mysterious Book

**Flonne's Fairytale Storybook**

_**A/N: I don't own Disgaea or any other Nippon Ichi products**_

---

One fine quiet night in the Overlord's castle, Flonne, out of boredom, went to the castle library to find something to read and whatnot.

Flonne: Man, there's nothing interesting to read…All this library has is the "How to be an Overlord guidebook" and "Demons for Dummies". There's not a single book about love and justice!

She went deeper into the library until she stumbled into a strange book on the floor.

Flonne: Huh? What's this doing on the floor? Maybe they forgot to put this back on the bookshelf. Then again, there's nothing else to read so I'll give this a try.

She ran into her room, closes her door, and lit some candles to make the room well lit.

Flonne: Ok where do I start? Ooh how 'bout this one?

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle.

Laharl: Hm, I haven't seen Love Freak all day, Etna have seen her?

Etna: Flonne? Yeah, she kept bothering me 'bout doing something so I send her off to the Sea of Gehenna to get my dessert, then she came back 5 hours later and she still pester me to find something fun so I told her to go to the library to find something to read. Why do you ask?

Laharl: It's something out of curiosity.

Etna: _(grinning)_ Or maybe your worried about her.

Laharl shot a glare at her.

Suddenly a vortex opens in the middle of the hallway and started sucking them in.

Prinny Squadmate #1: Holy crap! It's the end of the world dood!

Prinny Squadmate #2: Run for lives dood!

Laharl: What the hell? Whats happening?

Etna: Ahh! Prince! Help!

Laharl: What the?

At that moment, Laharl and Etna are sucked in into the darkness.

-Mid-Boss's castle-

Mid-Boss: Ah, theres nothing more fabulous but to look a the Dark Adonis himself in the mirror.

Then, a vortex opens and started sucking in Mid-Boss.

Mid-Boss: Argh! Why does all the bad things always happen to moi!?

Then in an instant, he got sucked in.

-Veldime-

Adell: Man this is boring….

Taro: Why don't you hunt some demons?

Adell: There are no demons in Veldime anymore after we defeated the Fake Zenon.

Hanako: He's right Tardo, no one's a demon anymore right after the curse has lifted. Besides Adell, how 'bout you go out on a date with Rozy?

Adell: What? No way! What makes you think I have a crush on Rozalin?

Rozalin: You? Have a crush on me Adell?

Adell: W-what no! of course not!

Again, a vortex opened.

Adell: Huh? What?

Taro: Ahh! Help!

Hanako: I can't hold on much longer!

Rozalin: Adell! Do something!

Everyone in Holt Village was sucked in.

-Evil Academy-

Mao: Muahahaha! At last, my Super Robo Suit has complete!

Almaz: Gee Mao, you've been making that for 3 weeks already.

Raspberyl: Can't you give it a rest?

Mao: Hell no! All my hard work is my greatest achievement.

Raspberyl: That's what you always say to all your invention.

Geoffrey: Young Master, I apologize for interrupting you from for work but, I'm afraid there's a mysterious vortex resonating within the academy.

Almaz: What? Whats gonna happen to us?

Geoffrey: Who knows? Maybe you will survive this catastrophe.

The vortex opened.

Almaz: Ahh! Why is this always happen to me!

They got sucked in.

What will happen to everyone in the Disgaea series? What's Flonne's reading?

What is this book?

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: I'll give you a hint, that book is NOT Zetta.**_


	2. Flonne's Story

As Flonne turned to the first page, it was blank. She then scan through the pages beginning to end and the pages were all blank.

Flonne: Aww it blank! What kind of book that have a blank page?

A voice is heard somewhere.

???: Flonne….

Flonne: Huh? Who said that? Is that you God?

???: No you ditz! I'm the book you were reading!

Flonne: Oh, but how do you know my name?

???: I know all things, I am a magical storybook.

Flonne: But if you're a storybook, how come your pages are all empty?

???: That's because you can create a story. Use your imagination.

Flonne: Ooh I know!

Somewhere in the depths of the unknown.

Laharl: Dammit, where are we?

Etna: Beats me, the last thing I remember that we got sucked in to a vortex and everything went blank.

Almaz: Are we dead? Is this Hell?

Mao: Nope, we're pretty much alive.

Adell: Oww, I think I hit my head on something when we got sucked in.

Axel: That was me.

Adell: You got sucked in to huh?

Axel: Yeah. And I was in a middle of shooting a movie!

Adell: Riiight you are.

Axel: Don't give me that sarcastic tone! It was real!

Hanako: Suure you are.

Laharl: I think I hear someone.

Flonne: I wonder what story I will make?

Etna: It's Flonne! She wasn't sucked in to that vortex!

Laharl: Flonne. Can you hear me? Flonne? Flonne? HEY LOVE FREAK!!

Flonne: Huh? Oh hey Laharl, Etna. What are you guys doing inside my book?

Laharl: You're book? What are you babbling about? We got sucked in into some kind of vortex and you didn't hear us?

Flonne: You were sucked in? Since when?

Etna: You're really THAT dense are you?

Laharl: Look, just tell us how to get out.

Flonne: Um, I don't know how to get you out. But on the bright side, you all are going to be part of my story!

Laharl: Are you crazy!? I just want to get the hell out of here and resume my duties as Overlord!

Etna: Easy now Prince, why not just play along with her stories and let her read?

Laharl: Are you out of your mind!?

Etna: Just let her read her story and we can find the exit here.

Laharl: Hmm I see where you going. Ok you can read your story.

Flonne: Yay! I knew you understand! So, what story should I think of?

After about 3 minutes of thinking.

Flonne: Ooh I got one!

**What story Flonne will read? Find out in the next chapter!**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Snow Sapphire and the Seven Dwarves

-As Flonne started her story, the black void her friends are in changed into a lush forest with a castle in the middle of the woods.-

Laharl: What the hell? How did you do that?

Flonne: It's my story, I can make up anything I want.

Laharl: Well can't you at least make an exit around here?

Flonne: Nope. You are going to listen to my story and you will like it!

Laharl: Someone just shoot me in the head…

Flonne: Okay; Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Snow Sapphire.

Almaz: That's a nice name…wait the princess is in the story?

Sapphire: I believe so.

Almaz: So that means I'm her prince that'll kiss her right?

Mao: Probably not.

Raspberyl: Mao's right, after our last adventure, you kinda suck.

Almaz: That's not nice….

Flonne: Don't worry, you're in the story. Where were we, oh yeah: She is the most beautiful princess in the kingdom and is loved by everybody. But not everyone likes her, there was an evil queen named Marjoly and she proclaims herself as the fairest of them all.

Marjoly: It's true, I am the fairest of them all.

Laharl: Whoa whoa whoa! What is SHE doing here!

Etna: She must've got sucked in.

Laharl: Fine, but I don't want to get near her sexy body!

Flonne: The queen always looks at herself at the mirror when this happen.

Marjoly: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

Geoffrey: Why you are your highness.

Mao: Ha! Geoffrey in a mirror, what a laugh!

Geoffrey: But there is also the most fairest one of all.

Marjoly: What? Who?

Geoffrey: Snow Sapphire your highness.

Marjoly: WHAT! How dare she, saying that she's most fairest than me!

Flonne: So she sends a hunter to get rid of Snow Sapphire.

Adell: Wait, why am I in this?

Flonne: Because you look like a hunter.

Adell: I'm a DEMON hunter, not a human hunter.

Flonne: Does it matter?

Adell: Whatever…

Flonne: Just find Sapphire.

Adell: But she'll kill me…

Flonne: Not in this story.

Adell: Fine…

-Adell finds Sapphire.-

Adell: Hey! You there!

Sapphire: Oh why hello.

Adell: Listen, I need you to follow me to the woods, ok?

Sapphire: Is it a trap?

Adell: N-no…

Sapphire: Okay, but if it is a trap, you can eat lead.

-Adell sweatdrops-

Flonne: As they went to the forest, the hunter tries to kill her.

Adell: Can you turn around a bit?

Sapphire: Okay.

Flonne: The hunter tries to kill her, but he hesitated.

Adell: Okay, I can't do this anymore, I can't hurt a girl, it's not my style.

Sapphire: What are you talking about?

Adell: Listen, the queen wants you dead, so she sent me to get rid of you.

Sapphire: Then what am I supposed to do then?

Adell: Just run deeper to the woods find some house to live in.

Sapphire: Oh, okay then.

Flonne: As she ran deeper to the woods, she found a small cottage to sleep in.

Sapphire: Hey look, a small house. Looks kinda dusty but it'll work.

Laharl: Wait let me guess, I'm one of the dwarves in this story aren't I?

Flonne: Yep! Along with Mao, Raspberyl, Kurtis, Etna, and a Prinny!

Etna: Shouldn't be the SEVEN dwarves?

Flonne: Oh yeah, I'll think of one.

-A few minutes later-

Flonne: I got one!

Axel: Wait me?

Etna: At least we got seven.

Prinny: Why am I in this, dood?

Flonne: As the seven of you got back from mining, you find Snow Sapphire sleeping in one of your beds.

Raspberyl: Hey look, someone's in our bed.

Laharl: What should we do with her?

Mao: I say we experiment on her.

Almaz: What! No!

Mao: Hey! It's not your turn yet!

Prinny: How 'bout we wake her up, dood?

Etna: How 'bout we throw you at her, dood?

Prinny: Maybe not, dood…

Flonne: As they argue about what to do with her, Snow Sapphire suddenly woke up.

Sapphire: Oh hey guys. Aww all of you are so cute in chibis!

Mao: Careful Beryl, she might hug you to death.

Raspberyl: Shut up Mao, at least you're twice that short than usual.

Mao: Shut up! You're even shorter than me.

Etna: Aww she's right Prince, you're even cuter chibified.

Laharl: Shut up Etna!

Sapphire: Uh guys?

All: WHAT?

Sapphire: This place is a bit musty, shouldn't you clean it up.

Raspberyl: I've tried to, but Mao & Laharl kept messing it up.

Mao: What can we say, we're good rivals.

Laharl: Evil rivals to be exact.

Sapphire: I can help cleaning.

Mao: As our maid? Eh, why not.

Kurtis: Wait shouldn't we have ridiculous names?

Raspberyl: Yeah, that have been bothering me for a while.

Flonne: I got lazy thinking, I don't feel like coming up names for you guys.

Laharl: That makes sense.

Flonne: As Snow Sapphire settle in with the dwarves, the evil queen goes to her mirror.

Marjoly: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the sexiest one of all?

Geoffrey: You, are your highness, but if you're preferring yourself to be the fairest on of all, then it's Snow Sapphire.

Marjoly: What! I thought the hunter said she's dead!

-Flashback-

Marjoly: Where is she?

Adell: Well uh, she's dead your highness, she's dead.

Marjoly: Good!

-Flashback end-

Marjoly: Who dare he, lying to me like that. Fine I'll do it myself then.

Flonne: Meanwhile back in the cottage.

Mao: We're heading back killing some enemies.

Sapphire: I thought your mining.

Laharl: What do you think it is? Disney? Hell no! I'm not letting Love Freak turn this story into one of Disney's fairytales!

Flonne: I'm not making into Disney's fairytales! By the way, whats a Disney?

Axel: Doesn't matter we're level grinding when we head back.

Mao: Yeah, I'm gonna look for lvl 1000 monsters.

Flonne: As they left, Snow Sapphire left at the dwarves house when the evil queen, disguised as an old lady visit her.

Mao: Apparently she's really an old lady.

Marjoly: No I'm not!

Sapphire: Who are you talking to?

Marjoly(In her old lady persona): Nothing dearie, I am a wandering old lady selling apples, would you like some?

Sapphire: Come to think of it, there's hardly fruit in this house so I would like one.

Almaz: NO PRINCESS! IT'S A TRAP!

Flonne: As Snow Sapphire(ignoring the voice)take a bite on the apple, she suddenly fainted.

Marjoly: Hahaha! I finally killed her! I am the fairest one of all!

Flonne: As she ran off, the dwarves came back and discovered her body.

Prinny: Oh no! Lady Sapphire is dead!

Mao: Oh well, we don't need a dead carcass in our house.

Laharl: I agree.

Etna: There's no arguing about that.

Raspberyl: Guys, shouldn't we make a coffin for her?

All: Nope!

Flonne: So they made a glass coffin for her despite their disagreement. And this is where Prince Almaz comes in!

Almaz: Finally!

Flonne: Prince Almaz traveled deep in the forest and discovered Snow Sapphires's coffin.

Mao: Your kidding right?

Almaz: What happened to the princess?

Mao:_(sarcasticly)_ Oh, I don't know, she's taking a nap in this glass coffin.

Almaz: Maybe I should wake her up.

Raspberyl: You should kiss her! If Kyoko and Asuka were here, it would be priceless!

Almaz: Are you serious! I never kissed her before.

Mao: There's a shock…

Flonne: As he opened the glass, he closed in and kissed her passionately in the lips.

Laharl: Oh god...

Almaz: I didn't do that!

Flonne: Snow Sapphire woke up.

Sapphire: Prince Almaz, you have woken me.

Almaz: Wow, I woke her up by kissing her.

Mao: Again, there's a shock.

Flonne: So Snow Sapphire and Prince Almaz got married(even though they already did)and lived happily ever after! The end!

Laharl: That's it end of story, can we leave now?

Flonne: Nope! I got a lot of stories to go!

Laharl: Oh come on!

Flonne: Just give me the time to think and I will start another story.

**To be continued…**


	4. Taro and Hanako

**-A few minutes of thinking-**

Flonne: Ok I just got another story for you guys

Etna(half asleep):Huh Flonne, where did you go?

Flonne: I went somewhere to get something to eat when I got another idea for a story.

Laharl: You mean to tell us that you ditched us inside a book just to get a freaking snack!?

Flonne: Apparently yes!

Laharl: When I'm finally out of this book, I'm gonna—

**-Etna interrupting Laharl-**

Etna: Sooo what story are you going to tell us?

Laharl: HEY DON'T INTERRUPT ME!

Flonne: It's a story about two siblings who got abandoned in the woods.

Adell: So that means Taro and Hanako right?

Flonne: Yep!

Adell: And you changed my parents into demons.

Flonne: Yep!

Adell: Wait whats the point of that?

Flonne: I dunno.

**-The forest and castle transformed into a lush forest with a small house in the middle of it-**

Flonne: Once upon a time there was a poor family who lived in a small house. They were so poor that they have little to eat. One night they discussed about how are they gonna save themselves from hunger.

Adell's Dad: But honey we can't abandon them, they're our kids.

Adell's Mom: But they are growing kids, we will keep feeding them and we will slowly die from starvation, do you want that?'

Adell's Dad: No, but I can't do it.

Adell's Mom: Fine if you won't, I will.

Flonne: Little that they know, Hanako and Taro are listening the whole time while sneaking in some food.

Taro: I think they're going to get rid of us, what are we going to do?

Hanako: Don't worry Tardo, I've got a plan.

Flonne: The next day Adell's Mom(her husband being a complete wuss) take Taro and Hanako to the woods and abandoned them. Without knowing that her kids have a plan to get back. Little that they know, their mom got rid of the stones in the house. So they bring bread crumbs instead.

Taro: Are you sure bring bread crumbs is a good idea?

Hanako: Shut up Tardo, I know what I'm doing.

Flonne: After a couple of steps, they noticed the trail of bread crumbs got eaten by um demons.

Taro: I don't think bringing bread crumbs is a good idea…

Hanako: Well do you have any good ideas Captain Obvious?

Taro: No…

Hanako: Well we have to keep going further then.

Flonne: As they went deeper through the forest, they find a candy house.

Taro: I'm hungry…

Hanako: Why didn't you sneak some food when we left?

Taro: I don't know I—hey look a house made of candy

Hanako: Well that's convenient.

Taro: Are we gonna eat someone else's house?

Hanako: No duh! Who is smart enough to make a candy house?

Flonne: As they eat the candy house, they are unaware of the witch named Etna living in the candy house.

Etna: Whoa whoa whoa, why am I the witch of this story?

Prinny: 'Cuz you are---

**-Etna punted the Prinny-**

Prinny: Doooooooooooood………*boom*

Flonne: Because I know you have a sweet tooth for candies.

Etna: Oh yeah.

Flonne: As they continue eating, they heard a voice.

Etna: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING EATING MY HOUSE!

Hanako: Oh crap busted!

Taro: I knew this is a bad idea!

Flonne: Etna being so kind bring them hostility to her house.

Etna: Eh, I can't let you starve to death so I'll let you stay at my house, but if I see one bite on any of my furniture I'm kicking you out!

Hanako & Taro: Yay!

Flonne: But that night, Etna was actually a mean witch who wants to eat them.

Etna: What am I, a cannibal? I'm not gonna eat them!

Adell: It's part of her story, there's nothing we can do.

Etna: Fine…

Flonne: Hanako, however, knew that Etna was actually a witch but—

Hanako: I cut you a deal, I'll be your student and you don't have to burn in the oven.

Etna: You put up a hard bargain, you've becoming more like me, fine it's a deal!

Flonne: Hey that's not part of the story!

Etna: Sorry, but Hanako and I are adding a little twist in your story.

Flonne: Fine…

Flonne: Hanako became Etna's disciple and do exactly what she told her as necessary to fatten up her brother.

Hanako: You there! Go make us something to eat and make it snappy!

Etna: And you better do what she said or you be dealing with me!

Prinny Squad: Aye aye, dood!

Flonne: Each morning Etna came to check on Taro.

Etna: Come on, just stick out your arm or something and I better not see a bone sticking out.

Flonne: However the clever boy stick out a twig, knowing the witch was near sighted.

Etna: There's nothing wrong with my eye!

Flonne: In my story you are.

Etna: Fine…Wow, you are really skinny, what kind of diet did you use?

Flonne: After weeks of waiting, the witch's patient was exhausted.

Etna: Damn, I can't wait any longer, hey Hanako, I'm uh, eating your brother skinny so could you turn on the oven for me?

Hanako: Okay.

**-Hanako turns on the oven-**

Etna: Crawl inside if it's hot enough, okay?

Hanako: But I don't know how to crawl inside.

Etna: Seriously? You don't know how. Fine I'll show you.

**-Etna got close to the oven-**

Etna: See it's not that hard.

Flonne: Hanako saw very well, this is exactly what she planned, so she threw the witch in.

Fake Etna: What the crap, dood!? It's freaking hot in here! I'm burning up dood! Goodbye cruel world, dood…

Etna: Nice work on making a fake me out of a Prinny.

Hanako: I put a lot of effort on it.

Etna: Okay so that means I'll free your brother, so take some candy and get the hell out my house.

Flonne: Taro and Hanako escaped the witch's house and found their way home. After weeks in the witch's house, they can't imagine how happy their father was.

Taro & Hanako: We're home!

Adell's father: Taro, Hanako, you're back! Oh I'm so happy! Oh by the way, your mother died last week so we don't have to be separated again.

Adell's Mom: Actually I temporarily divorced you in the story so we'll be together again after we got out of the story.

Flonne: And they lived happily ever after, the end!

Laharl: Throwing a fake Etna out of a single Prinny, how very clever.

Etna: She is perfect for my student, she's becoming more like me!

Flonne: I can't wait for another story I'll think of! Now what will I think of next?

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Adell and the Beanstalk

**-The forest transformed into a small house near a local market-**

Flonne: Once upon a time there was a boy named Adell who lived with his mother(who apparently divorced her husband in the last story) in a poor house. They are very poor so one day his mother said.

Adell's Mom: I'm afraid we have to sell our cow or we won't have any money to feed ourselves.

Adell: Wait you're going to sell Taro? What kind of mother who sell her own son?

Adell's Mom: Well he's a demon cow you know.

Taro: She's right.

Adell: Alright fine I'll go to the market and set up a price for my brother but I don't like it.

Adell's Mom: But be careful, they will cheat you so you will get them a reasonable price.

Adell: Yeah yeah yeah.

Flonne: And so Adell sets off to the market with his brother when suddenly, a stranger stops him.

Axel: Yo Adell!

Adell: What do you want?

Axel: Gimme that cow!

Adell: What? No!

Axel: Why not?

Adell: Because I have to go the market and get some money.

Axel: Well how 'bout an exchange for that cow?

Adell: No.

Axel: Want some magic beans for the cow?

Adell: No.

Axel: Please?

Adell: No.

Axel: Pretty please?

Adell: No!

Axel: Come on…

Adell: If I say yes, will you leave me alone?

Axel: Yes!

Adell: Fine, take him now go away!

Axel: Thanks! (Sucker…)

Flonne: As Adell went home, his mother was shocked about what has he done.

**-Adell's Mom hits him with a paper fan-**

Adell's Mom: You fool! How can you let yourself be cheated?

Adell: I didn't let myself be cheated, he won't leave me alone.

Adell's Mom: Now we have no money to buy and no food to eat, so as punishment, you will go to your room with no dinner.

Adell: Geez and I thought getting hit by your fan was punishment enough…

**-Adell went to his room-**

Adell's Mom: Oh well, at least I can plant some green beans to eat.

**-Adell's Mom threw away the beans through the window-**

Flonne: The next day, the little beans grown into a magic beanstalk.

Adell: Wow, Axel was right, those were magical.

Flonne: Out of curiosity, he began climbing the beanstalk higher and higher 'till he barely sees his house.

Adell: Wow, I can see the market from here.

**-One of the stalks Adell was gripping broke-**

Adell: OH SHI—

Flonne: Oops redo!

**-Take 2-**

Adell: That was scary…

Flonne: As he reaches the top, he spots a giant castle.

Adell: Wow that's a huge castle. Reminds me of Zenon's.

Flonne: He steps into the castle. Inside, he heard the giant saying.

???: FE FI FO FUM I SMELL A BLOOD OF A DEMON.

Adell: What the hell? Zenon!?

Flonne: As he gazed upon the sight of the giant, he hides within the shadow like a ninja as the giant sniffs the air.

Zenon: Must've been last dinner I ate.

Flonne: Adell watched behind the fireplace as the giant opened his money bag and started counting.

Zenon: Let's see one, two, three, four.

**-Two hours later-**

Zenon: Nine thousand nine hundred ninety eight, nine thousand ninety ninety nine…

Adell: Man he's fast at counting.

Flonne: After a few hours of counting, the giant fell asleep.

Etna: Wow, Zenon must've been very rich.

Adell: Now, to get that sack of HL, but it's not my style but we need money.

Flonne: As he grabbed the sack, he quickly ran back to the beanstalk and climbed back down to his mom.

Adell: Hey mom I'm back!

Adell's Mom: Adell how did you get so much money?

Adell: It's all thanks to that magic beanstalk!

Flonne: As he told his story about how he get the sack of HL, they quickly spend all the HLs they needed necessary.

Adell's Mom: Oh dear, now we're broke again.

Adell: Don't worry, I'll just go back to the castle and find something valuable to sell.

Flonne: As Adell ventured back to the castle, he hid behind the fireplace and noticed the giant this time, has a cockatrice but it's no ordinary cockatrice, it lays golden eggs.

Zenon: Lay!

Flonne: Doing what he said, the cockatrice laid a single golden egg. Then the giant happily fall asleep.

Adell: Great, now to get that chicken and get out of here.

Flonne: Adell quickly grabbed the golden laying cockatrice and high-tail it out of here.

Cockatrice: Cock-a-doodle-doo!

Adell: Shut up!

Flonne: He made his way back to his house.

Adell's Mom: Adell, it's just a chicken.

Adell: Not an ordinary chicken watch this, lay!

Flonne: Doing what he says the cockatrice laid a golden egg.

**-After ten times Adell says lay-**

Adell's Mom: Amazing! If we sell them, we'll be rich in a lifetime!

Adell: I wonder what the giant have next?

Flonne: Adell, for the last time, climbed all the way back to the castle. And this time, he has a golden harp that plays for him. And that, he fell asleep.

Adell: Wow, how long he stayed up? But never mind that, now to nab that har—Roz that you?

Rozalin: Yes Adell, That's me.

Adell: Why are you painted gold?

Rozalin: Zenon painted me gold and glued me to this damn harp.

Adell: That's embarrassing.

Rozalin: If you laugh, I will kill you.

Adell: Ok I won't! Just let me pick you up and get out of here.

**-Adell start picking up Rozalin-**

Adell: Man you're heavy!

Rozalin: Hey it's not my fault, it's this damn harp!

Flonne: Adell slowly walked through the exit when something woke the giant up.

Zenon: Where is my harp?

Adell: Oh crap, what happened?

Rozalin: Whoops I kinda accidentally pluck a string when you're walking.

Zenon: So you are the thief who been stealing my treasures!

Adell: Oh $&#! run!

Flonne: Adell ran as fast as he could while the giant is behind him.

Zenon: I'm gonna crush you into mincemeat and use your bones as soup!

Adell: I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna freakin die!

Flonne: Adell climbed back down to his house and finds an axe to cut down the beanstalk.

**-A wandering fighter appears-**

Adell: Hey you! Can I borrow your axe?

Fighter: Uh sure?

Flonne: Adell use the axe and cut down the bean stalk.

**-The beanstalk cuts down and the beanstalk started collapsing-**

Zenon: Oh S********************t!*crash*

Adell's Mom: What happened? I felt an earthquake!

Adell: It's ok, we got everything we need.

Flonne: And so they lived happily ever after.

Rozalin: Can someone get me out of this harp?

Flonne: The end!

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Little Pink Beryl Hood

**-The scene changed to a small house outside a forest-**

Flonne: Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lives in a small village. She is very talented and popular with everyone. She was nicknamed "Little Pink Beryl Hood" because she always wears a pink hood. Often, she would visit her grandmother who lived in the other side of the woods every week. But one day, she became horribly ill and became bedridden. To make her feel better, her friends made her a basket full of treats.

Kyoko & Asuka: Here's your basket My Lady.

Raspberyl: Thank's you guys. Well then I'm off!

Kyoko & Asuka: Have a safe trip!

Flonne: Little Pink Beryl Hood began her journey to visit her grandmother. Her friends told her to stay on the right path and don't talk to strangers. But something is different.

**-Raspberyl noticed a field of flowers-**

Raspberyl: Wow, pretty……But I have to focus, I can't mess up my title as a Badass! But then again, I could give my grandma some flowers.

Flonne: As she pick some flowers a wolf snuck up behind her.

**-Mao snuck up behind her wearing a wolf costume-**

Mao: Boo.

**-She turned around-**

Raspberyl: Mao? What's with the costume?

Mao: Ha ha very funny, anyways where are you going?

Raspberyl: Visiting my grandma's house who lives in the other side of the forest.

Mao: Really? Well I know a alternate but shorter route here.

Raspberyl: I don't know…I'm not allowed to talk to strangers or find an easy route, it's not the Badass way.

Mao_(mumbling)_: Tch, Delinquents…Look, do you want to see your grandma or not?

Raspberyl: Yes.

Mao: Then go!

Raspberyl: Ok!

Flonne: Little did Beryl know, she was tricked by the wolf, leading her to a longer path which lets him go to Hood's grandma before her.

Mao: Sucker, Delinquents are easy to fool.

**-Mao took off the wolf costume and used his jacket as a hood-**

Flonne: As he knock on the door, Granny Salvatore answered the door.

Salvatore: You can't be serious…

Flonne: I need someone to play the grandma.

Salvatore: Fine. But you owe me!(she answered the response) Who is it?

Mao(disguising his voice as Raspberyl's): It's me, Little Pink Beryl Hood!

Almaz: Wow, how did he do that?

Salvatore: Fine come in.

Flonne: A few hours later, Little Pink Beryl Hood arrived to her grandmother's house.

Raspberyl: Damn that Mao, I can't believe I fell for it…

Flonne: As she knock on the door, her grandmother's voice is heard.

Salvatore?: Who is it?

Raspberyl: It's me, your granddaughter.(Huh? Salvatore's my grandma in this story?)

Salvatore?: Oh come in.

Flonne: As she stepped inside in her house, she noticed something different about her grandma.

Raspberyl: There's something different about you.

Salvatore?: And what might be the problem?

Raspberyl: What big glasses you have.

Salvatore?: It's better to see you with.

Raspberyl: What pale skin you have.

Salvatore?: I am terribly sick.

Raspberyl: What small height you have.

Salvatore?: All to---HEY I'M NOT THAT SHORT!

Flonne: So, the wolf captured her and lock her up along with her grandma. But suddenly a woodsman came in and attack the wolf.

Almaz: I'll save you!

Mao: You have got to be kidding me…

Flonne: The tension rises as the woodsman and the wolf traded blows into each other, making this into a---

Laharl: Flonne, can we skip the battle scene already!

Flonne:(Rude…)And so the wolf is slain and Little Pink Beryl Hood and her grandmother is rescued and the lived happily ever after, the end!

_**To be continued……**_


	7. Rozy and the Beast

Flonne: Finally, a story that is full of love!

Laharl: God please spare me…

**-The scene changes to a peaceful town and a small house-**

Flonne: Once upon a time, there was a rich man live in a mansion with his three daughters. But unfortunately there was a depression and he went broke and has to live in a small house.

Master Big Star: That's unfortunate, being so rich in a short time.

Mao: And you have three kids.

Master Big Star: That's unexpected, me getting married.

Flonne: And your three daughters will be played as Etna, Prier, and Rozy!

Almaz: What about the mom?

Flonne: Not mentioned.

Laharl: Because she died from sickness.

Flonne: Wow Laharl, How did you know?

Laharl: I don't know, just a feeling.

Adell: If Roz is the main character of this story, then that means I'm the beast right?

Flonne: Yep!

Hanako: Sweet, we can see Adell in his demon form!

Rozalin: Can we get on with this story?

Flonne: Oops, sorry! Now where were we; One day, the man was going out shopping and we ask his daughters what they want, and they say.

Prier: I want a dress, the one with glimmerous sparkles.

Etna: I want some jewelries to sell for big cash.

Rozalin: I just want a red rose, that's all.

Adell: Isn't that obvious.

Rozalin: Shut up!

Master Big Star: Okay one beautiful dress, some jewelries, and an elegant red rose for my daughters. Okay then I'm off.

Flonne: And so, he bought a dress and some jewelries for his two daughters, but he couldn't find a red rose.

Master Big Star: All the stores never sells a single rose. Hmph, this town doesn't know the meaning of the word, "elegant", oh well it's off to the woods then.

Flonne: As he ventured into the forest, he spotted a huge castle.

Master Big Star: My, what's a castle doing in the middle of the forest? Might as well check it out.

Laharl: And hopefully, don't find any talking furniture.

Flonne: Laharl!

Laharl: What? Just making sure this won't turn into one of Disney's weird, musical, cliché version of it.

Etna: You know how he feels about happy music and love.

Flonne: Fine; He went inside and walked into the courtyard as he finds a rosebush.

Master Big Star: At least this castle elegant, the interior here is amazing and it also have a rosebush, and lucky for me, my daughter needs a rose.

Flonne: As he pluck a single rose off the rosebush, the Beast appear before him.

**-Adell appears in his "demon?" form-**

Adell's Mom: (As if he is already a pure demon)

Adell: Hey, what are you doing stealing my rose?

Master Big Star: Oh I sincerely apologize, but I need rose for my daughter.

Adell: Not if I'm around, give it back!

Master Big Star: I simply can't, I promised my daughter I could find a rose for her.

Adell: Fine, if you love your daughter so much, then I'll let you go, in exchange for your daughter.

Flonne: As the man returned home, he tells Rozalin about the deal he made to the Beast.

Rozalin: You mean to tell me that the Beast take me as his captive instead of killing you?

Master Big Star: Apparently so.

Rozalin: Why me, why not Prier or Etna?

Master Big Star: Because you are the only one who wants a rose.

Rozalin: That's true. (Great, I get to spend time with Adell again.)

Flonne: And so, she went to the Beast's castle.

Adell: I have a name you know!

Flonne: Fine; And so, she went to Adell's castle.

Rozalin: _(Trying not to laugh)_ Adell, whats with the ridiculous getup? It looks like someone stuck a fake demon wings and fake demon ears on you.

Adell: Shut up will ya?

Flonne: When Adell see's her, he immediately fall in love with her. Instead of taking her as a prisoner, he treats her like a guest: he gave her beautiful clothing—

Adell: She practically wears the same thing everyday.

**-Rozalin shot him in the leg with her gun-**

Adell: Oww where did you get that gun?

Rozalin: I always had it with me.

Flonne: He fed her the finest food—

Hanako: What can I say? I'm one badass cook!

Adell: When did you get here?

Hanako: I managed to sneak in.

Flonne: And he talk to her often!

Etna: That's true love to me.

Adell & Rozalin: Shut up!

Etna: Alright fine geez…You don't have to be defensive about that.

Flonne: But one day Rozalin became homesick. After some begging Adell agreed to let her go as long she come back.

Adell: Here take these with you.

Rozalin: What am I supposed to do with a mirror and a ring?

Adell: The ring lets you teleport instantly back here and the mirror lets you know what's happening and no there's no old man in the mirror. _(See Snow Sapphire to see what Adell meant)_

Rozalin: Okay then, see you whenever.

Flonne: She went home to greet her family. That night she told them her stay at Adell's castle, unfortunately her sisters grew jealous after hearing how well treated their sister was. They fake tears to let her stay

Rozalin_(Even though she can see through their lies)_: If you miss me that much then I can stay for a while.

Flonne: A few days later, Rozy begins to feel guilty for not keeping Adell's promise. Worried, she used the mirror Adell gave her. To her horror, Adell was dying from heart break.

Adell: That's a bit cheesy you know that?

Flonne: Fine, your dying from the demon's curse.

Adell: That's a bit better.

Flonne: Immediately, she used the magic ring to teleport to him. But it was too late, he was already dead.

Rozalin_(Acting like she was about to cry)_: No please don't die on me! I love you!

Laharl: Oh god, the cheesyness, it's unbearable…

Flonne: Saying those magic words, Adell was brought back to life and transformed back to his human self.

Adell: Basically, those fake demon parts fall off on me. Thanks to you, the "curse" has lifted, will you marry me?

Rozalin: Yes of course.

Flonne: And so, Adell and Rozalin are finally married and lived happily ever after, the end!

Hanako: Technically, they're not officially married.

Flonne: Do you guys like it? What happened to Laharl?

Etna: He passed out because of the love and cheesy moments.

Flonne: Oh well after he wakes up, I'll think of another story to write.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
